La princesa del saiyan
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: goku le mostrara todo de el incluso como conquistar a zelda por medio del sexo aunque la gente crea que zelda le pertenece a link , ella le pertenece al hombre mas poderoso del mundo al son goku y habran muchas sorpresas en la vida de ambos ( advertencia : lemon exprimido no apto para menores de edad salvo la supervisión de un adulto ) pareja : goku y zelda
1. La mujer de mis sueños

**_Pareja principal : goku y zelda_**

**_genero : romance y lemon exprimido_**

**_rango : M por el lemon _**

**_Disclaimers : no soy dueña de leyend of zelda ni dragon ball z ya que tienen sus dueños y ya saben toda esa pendejada ¬¬_**

**_pensamientos : jum_**

**_resumen : meh_**

**_meh_**

**_ojo : AQUÍ NO VA A VER NADA DEL REPUGNANTE ZELINK ASÍ QUE CIERREN EL PICO Y DÉJENME HACER MI HISTORIA EN PAZ_**

**_Capitulo 1 _**

**_La mujer de mis sueños_**

Goku estaba locamente enamorado de zelda que ella era una buena ama de casa ella , sabe cocinar , lavar , planchar , y sobretodo ella es una princesa así que ella administraba sus rupias y siempre asistia a las reuniones que le decian de caracter obligatorio y puntual , ella es muy hermosa y madura pero ella odia a los hombres inmaduros y aniñados por eso le decian " la terrible zelda " por su malhumor es poco serena y poco amigable por eso vive aislada de la gente en su templo hyrule pero hay veces que ella quiere conocer al mundo y poder volar pero lastima que esos sueños no se hacen realidad ya que nadie tiene alas para volar o propulsores en la espalda así que ella se asomaba a ver el atardecer y a las aves como vuelan libremente

- oh ojala pudiera ser libre - musito zelda pero ella estaba obsesionada con el son goku

- zel ya regrese - ella oyo la voz de su son

- goku - dijo ella alegremente

- hola zel - dijo Goku viendola

- GOKU - ella se lanza hacia el saiyan y lo abraza aunque el estaba confundido tras esa acción el solo respondio abrazandola

- jejeje ... oye mujercita tengo mucha hambre - dijo el goku muy hambriento ( típico de Goku ) ¬¬

- ok te preparé un rico almuerzo - dijo zelda muy feliz de estar conviviendo con Goku

- que bien - y vio la mesa llena de un exquisito manjar que lo hacia babear - esto se ve muy rico lo comeré - y comio junto con zelda aunque zelda quedo anonada de la velocidad con la que come el Goku pero ella no le vio nada de defectuoso

- ahhhh esto estaba muy rico gracias zel ... zel ? - y el noto que ella se sonrojo - AHHHHHH NO TE SONROJES .. NO TE SONROJES .. MUJERRR

- que lindo eres - él no sabia que es lo que ella le trataba de decirle pero no es nada malo

- jejejeje - goku rio nerviosamente mientras que zelda sonreia viendo a su guerrero con musculatura extremadamente definidas y de cabello negro con ojos pechichones concentrados

- goku ... dejese de pendejadas y ven aquí - refunfuño la hylian

- pssss .. mujer no insultes - se quejo goku

- um ... goku es cierto que tu ... eres casado - dijo zelda apretando los puños del coraje pero goku penso que si le decia la verdad ella jamas le hablaria pero no tuvo otra alternativa que no mentirle

- .. si es verdad - suspiro fuerte y le dijo la verdad con eso zelda se lleno de ira y llanto a la vez

- TRAIDOR ... VETE .. TE ODIO - grito zelda corriendo

- espera .. zel .. no te vallas - goku alcanzó agarrar a zelda de sus hombros y presionarla contra su pecho pero ella luchaba por que la suelte pero goku hace de su agarre mas fuerte - ZELDA.. ESCÚCHAME

- no .. déjame ir - pero goku se acerco mas a la princesa hylian - N-NO PARA

- zel .. yo ... te quiero - a zelda se le cae la mandibula con la declaración del saiyan

- pero .. no puedo arruinar tu vida ni la de sus hijos .. me sentiria como un gran estorbo - musito zelda - y despues si te dejan me culparan a mi eternamente

- nadie va a culparte .. si te culpan tambien sera mi culpa pero es algo que deseo asumir contigo zel - dijo goku con zelda en sus brazos

- GO ... goku .. no lo hagas ... no quiero perderte - dijo zelda derramando lagrimas de sus ojos

- zelda ... si te hacen algo te juro que los hare trizas - dijo goku elevando su ki - no voy a ser derrocado por unos miserables , vamos a estar juntos por este raro sentimiento que todos le llaman " amor " no pienso dejarte sola yp pienso protegerte como tu saiyan que se enamoro de una hermosa princesa

- oh ... goku ... esta bien pero ya no eleves tu ki ocasionaras un terremoto - dijo zelda calmando al son goku

- oh perdon es inevitable que mi ki se eleve - dijo goku muy serio por que es parte de la energia de los saiyans

- esta bien pero hazlo cuando halla peligro extremo - recomendó zelda

- esta bien .. ya he tenido suficiente .. solo en las peleas elevaré mi ki .. lo prometo - decia goku mientras abrazaba a su princesa zelda

- oh goku .. te amo - decia la princesa con ojos medio lagrimosos - erm quieres jugo de manzana

- claro no hay problema - indico goku mientras se sento en el sofá de la habitación de zelda ( ellos estaban en el castillo de zelda a solas )

zelda fue a coger una jarra de jugo de manzana bien helado ( hacia mucho calor ) y con hielo y con dos vasos así que zelda mientras caminaba no dudo en excitarse de tanta hombria que tenia en su frente pero luego se calmo - _vamos zelda ..calmate.. calmate el es casado .. pero me pregunto si el puede hacerme suya solo por una vez ... nooooo que cosas digo mejor me calmo pero yo .. yo .. te deseo mucho son goku -_ ella penso y caminaba con la jarra de jugo y los vasos

- aquí esta - indico zelda evitando sonrojarse

- prefecto - dijo el son goku

zelda caminaba con el jugo hasta que se tropieza y se le cae el vaso de jugo en la entrepierna y las piernas del son hasta un poco de su abdomen

- mmuuuyy .. frifirir frio .. zeeeelllll - grito el son

- oh perdon gokucito es que se me cayo .. oh no lo arruine todo - zelda se iba ir llorando pero goku la agarra del brazo

- esta bien zelda solo fue un accidente - dijo goku calmando a la princesa

- dejame limpiarte - pero zelda torpemente hizo la grande lo cual goku se sonrojo sabiendo lo que zelda hacia así que goku estaba excitado tanto el como zelda - rayos .. sus pantalones estan empapados ..arrgghh ... debes quitartelos - dijo zelda sonrojada que ella jamas ha visto a un hombre desnudo

- zelda pero no puedo - pero zelda tenia un motivo para ese acto

- si no te lo quitas se te subiran las hormigas y te picaran todo tu miembro y quedaras con ronchas y comezon - a eso a goku le sono diabolico pero era la unica forma de no subrir muchas picaduras de hormigas

- esta bien - pero los sentidos del goku lo alertaron y agarro una sabana y se quito los pantalones y boxeres pero dando privacidad y discreción a la princesa zelda quien estaba sonrojada pero ella sentia que se mojaba su pequeña area y luego froto sus piernas como si tuviara ganas de ocupar el baño y goku lo noto

- ahhh .. zelda tu tambien te empapastes .. debes quitarte tus pantalones y las botas - ella emitio un gruñido y cogio otra sabana y procedio a quitar sus leggins , botas y su ropa interior pero cubierta sin que goku se diera cuenta pero ella deseaba darse placer solitario pero ella no es estupida ni tonta para hacer eso frente a su son goku así que ella se aguanto pero sentia un hormigueo en su sexo

- rayos ... torpe .. torpe .. torpe .. me siento aagghhh nooooo - ella por tratar de murmurar goku escucho todo lo que zelda dijo

- estas bien - pregunta el son

- si .. si estoy bien - pero ella se iba a ir pero goku la agarra y se la lleva en frente de el y ambos sonrojados goku la arrastra hacia su boca y la besa apasionadamente y goku viaja hasta el cuello de zelda y ella empieza a gemir para su son goku y el deslizo los tirantes del vestido de zelda haciendo que sus senos se noten pero ella se cubrio con sus brazos

- espera dejame verte princesa - dijo goku aflojando las manos de la princesa pero ella estaba nerviosa y algo asustada creyendo que le iban a hacer una maldad pero no fue así cuando goku quito las manos de ahí el se sonrojo lo bonito que eran los pechos de zelda - son .. muy hermosos dejame verlos - y zelda obedecio ( usualmente ella no obedece a nadie ) pero con el son goku si se deja domar por este poderoso super saiyan , luego el empezo a probar los ricos pechos de su princesa y ella se arqueaba hacia atras pero el saboreaba los pezones de la princesa pero ella se alejaba y goku la acercaba era como una pequeña lucha pero a ambos les gusta el peligro y el riesgo y sobretodo las peleas , era una lucha que quien se domaba a quien pero goku estaba ganando y la estaba domando

- goo .. goo ..kuuu - dijo zelda el nombre de su amado son goku quien estaba besando los pechos de ella

- princesa .. yo .. te necesito - hasta que supo lo que su goku deseaba

- esta bien - quitandose la manta con la que se habia cubierto pero antes ella cerro las cortinas - es que las cerre o este link o mis guardias andaran espiando y nos cacharan - dijo zelda mientras goku vio a zelda desnuda y vulnerable a sus tecnicas de super saiyan

zelda se sento y goku la cubre con su manta ( que bien )

- oh gracias .. lamento haberte obligado a que veas mi cuerpo desnudo - dijo zelda disculpandose

- no debes pedir perdon .. me gusta verte así - dijo goku sonriendo

- oh .. cielos .. pero yo nunca he hecho esto apuesto que tu si con tu esposa cuando le has hecho a vuestros hijos grandes - dijo zelda sonrojada y quitandole el camison a goku dejandolo desnudo pero tapados ( ambos eran inexpertos en tener sexo , pero goku ya se volvio experto ya que tuvo 2 experiencias con chi-chi que tuvo a gohan y gotten )

zelda se acerco con timidez a la area restringida del son y el se puso nervioso cuando zelda lo hizo algo muy crudo para ella pero excitante para goku , hizo sexo oral aunque ella es como una pequeña niña que desconocia de ciertas cosas que no lo sabe pero ella seguia lamiendo hasta que el son le regalo un orgasmo

- zeeelllldaaaaa - grito goku dandole el orgasmo a zelda y ella tosio escupiendo materia de goku ( su semillita )

- oh goku .. yo jamas he hecho esto .. perdoname se que me vas a odiar pero no puedo hacerlo no soy experta en darte placer , ella hizo que orgasmo de goku sea poco por lo inexperta que es

- no te preocupes que nadie nace sabiendo - con esas palabras ella palpo el miembro de goku - espera .. no crees que .. grrrrr .. zelda - el solo gruñia

- oh no que hice - dijo zelda disgustada

- tranquila .. no has hecho nada malo - dijo goku haciendo que zelda deje de disgustarse y el la acuesta en el sofa separando las piernas de ella - necesito " comer "

- glup - ella traga grueso , pero cuando intenta cerrar sus piernas goku son su ki la obliga a separarlas - N-NO PARA .. detente ..a alto lo digo en serio son goku no lo hagas

- si lo haré y empezo a lamer la intimidad de zelda

- OHH NOOOO - grito ella sintiendo la lengua de goku como la penetraba y como saboreaba los labios sexuales de la princesa zelda , lo hizo en vaiven haciendo que zelda este a punto de venirse en la boca del son - nooo espera .. .. detente - pero goku no la escucho empezo a estimular la zona de zelda con su boca y lengua , zelda estaba en extasis - _que he hecho me siento como una basura .. pero ahh goku no te detangas .. mmmasss .. nooooo alto .. alto ..alto .. detente _- goku fallaba en lo que queria ( como todo un siempre las mujeres ruegan mas pidiendo con un " por favor " pero eso no va con zelda ) de que ella rogara de favor pero ella no lo hizo por que para ella se veia ridiculo , hasta que zelda se vino en la boca de goku y él saboreo el nectar de la princesa ( aunque sabia algo amargo por lo gruñona que es ) pero a goku le gustaba lo agridulce y eso supo , felizmente el lamia los labios vaginales de zelda haciendo que ella se arquee y gruñera - oh no - dijo zelda

- me gusta tu sabor a peligro ... eres deliciosa princesa zelda - dijo goku saboreando lo que zelda se vino

- glup - trago grueso

- zelda déjate de ridiculeces - protesto goku pero el estaba mas concentrado en la vagina que en los quejidos de zelda mientras ella hacia huelga de ya no mas como una campaña opuesta a un candidato favorito - tu no lo has hecho

- NO - grito zelda

- mujer no me grites si estábamos bien ahora déjame seguir con lo mio - dijo el son lamiendo la vagina de zelda

- eres irritante pero me gustas mucho - dijo zelda permitiendo a goku que hiciera lo que hace

pero las cosas se complicaban para zelda ya que era su primera vez por que una vez link le propuso eso y zelda estallo de ira como un volcán bravo y lo mando por donde vino pero con goku las cosas son diferentes ella se dejaba tocar por el son , el son introdujo dos dedos en el interior de zelda haciendola gemir con fuerza y ella se volvio a venir

- debes controlar tus impulsos - dijo el son viendo los fluidos de la princesa en su mano

- tarado - murmuro zelda

luego hizo movimientos circulares y tijerosos preparando a la princesa para ser penetrada y luego sus movimientos fueron bruscos pero excitante para ambos , ambos gemian en duo y luego goku la preparo para penetrarla y se convirtió en super saiyan para dalre mas sastifacción

- ehh tu cabello esta ... - pero fue interrumpida

- preparate mujer ... te voy a follar - dijo el son goku hecho saiyan y aumentando un poco su ki para penetrarla pero eso seria violento para ella

- glup ... estoy muerta - dijo zelda

- silencio no vas a morir y esto si cabe en ti - dijo goku estando en posición correcta y lo hizo a zelda se le abrieron los ojos de un solo golpe cuando sentia que el miembro del son invadia la zona de ella - wow .. que estrecha eres ... pero ... me encanta ... se siente genial .. estar dentro de ti princesa

- ahh .. goku .. me gusto .. me encanta no .. te detengas - dijo zelda pero no suplico y a goku le dio igual si zelda suplica o no eso es asunto de ella

goku estaba en la fase uno del super saiyan y estaba embistiendo en zelda pero se volvia mas salvaje , mas rudo , mas brutal y mas animal que un humano pero es un saiyan sus instintos eran así crudos y salvajes aunque a zelda le gusta el salvajismo de goku , golu elevo su ki y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y zelda grito fuertemente el nombre de son goku con amor

- zelda .. no puedo mas .. - dijo goku apunto de venirse dentro de ella

- yo tampoco .. puedo resistir mas - dijo zelda viniendose - yo peor

y con aumento de velocidad ambos se vinieron

- aaaaahhhhh - gritaron en duo mientras se venian entre si mismos

- ggoookkkkuuu - grito ella sintiendo la semilla de goku

- gggrrr .. zzzeeeeellllldaaaaa - y se vino en ella ambos fluidos se mezclaron en el interior de zelda

- jaaa .. jaaaaa .. goku .. te amo - dijo zelda cansada y agotada

- zelda ... eres mia .. si alguien .. te .. toca .. yo le moleré los huesos - dijo goku

- si te veo con otra mujer .. la mato - dijo zelda

- me encanta lo salvaje que eres zelda - dijo goku acostandose a lado de zelda

- te amo mi super saiyan - dijo zelda besando a goku

- y to te amo mi princesa zelda - besando a zelda

ambos se quedaron dormidos y juntos aunque la gente proteste que ella debe ser de link ella ya tiene dueño y ese es goku y punto final

**_Continuara_**


	2. mareosnauseas y la aprobación de goku

**_continuación del goku zelda _**

**_dejen reviews_**

**_zelda no será de link ... JAJAJAJAJA :D ella le pertenece al Son Goku_**

**_y si no les gusta ( fanáticos del zelink ) JODANSE y no molesten _**

**_Capitulo 2 _**

**_Mareos .. nauseas ... y la aprobación del son goku_**

**_zelda le pertenece al Son Goku_**

la princesa zelda habia tenido relaciones sexuales con el son goku quien duerme en los aposentos de ella , su lecho de amor fue eterno aunque debieron parar ya que estaban agotados y sudando mucho , goku se quedo profundamente dormido mientras que zelda ella sonreía y veía a su super saiyajin todo dormido y vulnerable ella solo le dio un cálido beso en los labios del son

- descansa bien mi querido goku - ella beso de nuevo sus labios y se acuesta a lado del son

- uhgh - solo dio ese sonido el son pero dormía plácidamente sin interrupciones

- se ve tan lindo .. ojala nos quedáramos así por siempre - dijo zelda mientras se arrullaba en la musculatura de goku que se sentía muy cálida y podía escuchar sus latidos cardíacos que iban algo rápido

era de día y amanecio con el sol en el horizonte con sus aldeanos haciendo sus deberes y sus pequeños jugando mientras que zelda y goku estaban dormidos pero ella se levanta primera

- buenos días son - dijo zelda com voz un poco seductora - ¿ son? - pero vio que roncaba y se enojo - GOOOKUUUUU

- WAAAAHHHH - goku se cae de la cama - zelda .. no hagas eso - refuto goku mientras se levantaba del suelo y estaba en boxeres

- lindos boxeres mi son - y goku tuvo un buen sangrado nasal - IAAAAA .. noooo zelda - dijo nerviosamente el nombre de su compañera de cama

- gah .. zelda déjame dormir - dijo goku quejándose de querer dormir un poco mas

- que dormilon eres - dijo zelda gruñendo

- zelda por favor sabes lo agotado que estoy después de haberte follado , el hecho de ser un super saiyajin no quiere decir que no tenga derecho para dormir - dijo goku acostándose en la cama de zelda

- esta bien cariño ... hazte a un lado - el obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que ella se duerma , goku no logro ver lo desnuda que estaba zelda por que estaba medio dormido

- yaawwww .. buenas noches zelda - dijo goku recostándose en la suave cama de la princesa

- buenas noches son - dijo zelda con una vena hinchada en su puño ya que el son no le dio ni una caricia pero goku poso su cabeza en medio de los senos de la princesa y zelda de lo molesta que esta ni se dio cuenta pero cuando ella se iba a ir vio eso y se tranquilizo y dejo que goku inhalara el olor de sus pechos

- _se ve muy lindo .. ese hombre es mio y de nadie mas ... ese super saiyajin es mio - _dijo zelda muy triunfante de que ella le pertenece al son goku

- zelda puedes acomodarte un poco no puedo sentir tus pechos - protesto goku y zelda se volvio a enfurecer

- claro .. cariño - dijo zelda con sarcasmo y enojo a la vez , se acomodo y goku le dio un par de besitos en los pechos de zelda pero luego se metio a la boca un pecho de zelda haciendola gemir y gracias a ello a goku se le quito el sueño al principio estaba furioso pero se excito al escuhar los gemidos de zelda y se calmo y volvio a besar los pares de zelda y ella le dio un buen grito ahogado y goku rio

- hey mujer ni siquiera empiezo y ya haces tus cosas - dijo goku riendo y sonrojado al ver como zelda gemia a sus caricias

- pe... lo siento es inevitable eso .. por que .. me gusta .. todo de ti mi son - dijo zelda con sus pechos hinchados de una pelota de tennis

- ya veo por que te gusto mucho .. haré este el mejor momento de tu vida - dijo goku lanzándose encima de la princesa y la besa apasionadamente ella rodeando sus manos en los hombros del son y goku se aferraba a los cabellos marrones de zelda , el son baja hacia el cuello blanco de zelda y me deja un buen moreton en señal de que ella es suya ( que zelda es la mujer de un super saiyajin ) y nadie la toca o se enfrentaran a la implacable ira del son goku , a medidas que goku besaba el cuello de zelda , ella gemia sin parar haciendo excitar al super saiyajin quien estaba emocionado por volver a tener relaciones sexuales con la princesa hylian

- oh .. sss son .. goku ... te .. quiero - zelda solo jadeaba para el son mientras los instintos del super saiyajin eran mas potentes y salvajes , eso embriagaba a la princesa la llenaba de placer algo que nunca sintio en su vida de soberana , tener un buen hombre quien la haga sentir mujer es su ideal , zelda acariciaba la espalda del son y goku sintio que zelda le permitia acceso a su cuerpo desnudo

- princesa ... te necesito ... no puedo hacerlo sin ti - dijo goku con apenas de aliento para poder hablar y zelda asintio con la cabeza felizmente y ella dejo sus brazos para que el son bese sus pechos y lo hizo se metio uno a la boca robandole un pezon a la princesa mientras ella reia de emoción y jadeaba , goku se mostró orgulloso de que zelda se dejaba con él

- oh .. goku ... te quiero - pero no rogaba de favor pero goku no la obligará a decir eso y siguió su acto - todo será .. diferente ahora - dijo zelda enrojecida y el son no dijo nada , ella se conformó con el silencio de su amado goku , luego zelda baja hacia los boxeres y goku se enrojecio pero se sintio obligado a complacer a su pareja y el quito sus boxeres dejando que zelda mire su desnudez y zelda se emocionó mucho al ver la hombria del son y ella se la metio a la boca sin timidez alguna

- grrr ... ze .. zelda ... no puedo .. mas - y libero un gran orgasmo en la garganta de la princesa y ella tosio pero degusto tan solo un poco

- esta bien son ... ya no lo haré mas - dijo zelda dandole una sonrisa debil

- no es eso .. solo que no me acostumbro a que tu lo hagas - dijo goku recopilando su pasado que jamas ha experimentado eso

- um... entiendo .. pero se siente bien y ... - pero goku decidio que lo haga - hazlo .. solo concentrate - dijo el son

- muy bien - volviendo a su acto y goku disfruto mucho y acabaron - ya ves son no te has muerto

- meh ... - musito el son goku pero el no se quedo con las ganas de probar a zelda , podra ser bruto pero no estupido al momento de amar el recuesta a zelda y ella lo mira con confusión pero luego dedujo lo que el son quiere y decide complacerlo hasta el final y ella se recuesta haciendo que el son la mire

- es tiempo de " comer " - dijo el son separando las piernas de zelda y ella sonrio y goku empezo a lamer la zona de zelda haciendola gemir con fuerza , goku degustaba la zona intima de la princesa , jugando con sus labios con su lengua ella gemia y gemia le dio un buen orgasmo que goku lo disfruto y lamio con mas fuerza la intimidad de la princesa y ella le dio un grito de emoción hacia el son que estaba disfrutando del sexo pero ya era tiempo de penetrarla

- wow nunca supe que tan genial eres al momento de " comer " - dijo zelda con asombro y goku sonrio ante la deducción de zelda y le robo un beso tierno y luego se puso correctamente para dejarse penetrar de son goku quien reia de manera irreversible pero contendo de que ella se lo dejara así de sencillo

- sabes siento mucho que te traten como un ser inerte pero yo pienso asumir esto contigo mi son .. yo te necesito .. quiero hacerlo pero solo contigo así tenga que luchar contra todo - dijo zelda acariciando los cabellos negros del son pero goku no dijo nada solo solto una risita y zelda sonrio mucho y se acuesta encima de ella

- si te duele me avisas - dijo el son viendo como zelda es capaz de aguantar todo - eres todo terreno - dijo el son penetrando a la princesa y ella aguanto y goku muy orgulloso ya no tendria mas molestias como la primera vez que le fue algo complicado

el embestia y zelda solo gemia para su son y eso fue lo mejor para goku y en cuanto el aumentaba la velocidad y elevaba su ki se transforma en super saiyajin y zelda se sonroja mucho de un rojo concentrado y la mebistio brutalmente y ella sonrio

- me gusta el peligro de tus embestidas .. eres genial lo reconozco - dijo zelda admitiendo lo genial que es su son y goku rio victoriosamente de que ella reconoce su poder de saiyajin y luego estaba a punto de venirse en la princesa

- zelda .. ya no aguanto - dijo goku con ganas de venirse en zelda

- dejalo caer - dijp zelda lista para recibir la semilla del son

- zelda - mascullo el son viniendose en ella

- oh mi son ... te amo - dijo zelda sintiendo que el se le venia con fuerza

una vez acabado su acto ambos jadeaban y estaban sudados pero ella se sintio muy feliz de que tuvo mejor experiencia con goku y el cuarto se habia llenado de gemidos de la princesa y por suerte nadie los escucho pero zelda se puso una bata morada y goku se coloco sus boxeres y vio una nota en el suelo

- zelda .. es para ti - dijo goku medio enojado creyendo que era unos de esos morbosos pero no era

- um quien será - dijo zelda pero decia _- majestad el señor link habia venido a buscarla pero se fue muy enojado por que lo hizo esperar mucho pero su mamá impa dice que quiere lo mejor para usted y lady impa ha aprobado su union con el Son Goku ah y su mamá impa le deja esta carta - _zelda ve la carta con el emblema de los sheikavs - mamá impa - y goku vio como zelda lloraba por su mamá

- zelda .. zelda .. no te veo bien .. que sucede - dijo el son muy preocupado

- es que mi mamá impa ha sido capturada por las fuerzas de ganon y no se que hacer - dijo zelda muy triste

- tranquila princesa si se trata de alguien muy malo yo lo detendré - dijo el son muy confiado

- lo harás .. gracias son - dijo zelda - ahora debemos bañarnos

- deacuerdo - y se bañaron juntos .. luego estaban vestidos y zelda tenia muchas nauseas y eso alerto al son

- zelda... ZELDA... estas bien - dijo el son muy preocupado por ella

- descuida solo son nauseas - dijo zelda y se le paso pero eso no alegraba a goku penso que estaba muy enferma y que necesita de cuidados

- esta bien zel pero no me gusta tu estado - dijo goku abrazando a su princesa

- por din estaré bien .. te doy mi palabra - dijo zelda besando a su goku pero el seguia con esa preocupación que no lo dejaba tranquilo

zelda solo se reia de la carta que decia que link estaba furioso de esperar mucho y goku ya se calmo y vio el contenido de la carta y goku no dudo en cuajarse de la risa

- jajajajaj esto es muy chistoso nunca pense que el elfo estaria enojado - dijo goku riendose

- lo se pero no es mi obligación estar con el , me dicen que es mi destino pero yo por ti violaré las reglas y lo podria todo de cabeza solo por que te amo mi son - dijo zelda acariciando el peinado único de Goku

- lo se .. yo tambien armaria un alboroto si me separan de ti - dijo goku viendo a zelda muy feliz

- mi son tienes hambre - dijo zelda

- siempre - responde el son

ellos estaban felices de haber tenido una buena relación sexual que ambos se entregaron con amor sin algun engaño y ambos se juraron ser fieles por siempre , aunque no sean parejas destinatarias pero zelda dejaria todo por su goku y goku dejaria todo atras por complacer a su princesa zelda , aunque tengan que luchar contra todo lo que es malo y contra sus destinos y desafiando a las diosas de la trifuerza que nadie puede obligar a zelda ser de alguien a quien ella no desea y que no le jure fidelidad

al son nadie puede obligarlo a ser un siervo de una mujer que jamas acepta las hazañas del son goku creyendo que es un rebelde pero el no piensa renunciar a lo que encontro es decir a la princesa zelda

_**Continuara**_


End file.
